


Only One Option Left

by cosmic_blue



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_blue/pseuds/cosmic_blue
Summary: While the rest of the crew is out partying, Felix and Vicar Max get into a heated discussion with unexpected results.
Relationships: Felix Millstone/Vicar Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	Only One Option Left

It was an exceptionally quiet afternoon on the Unreliable. Vicar Max and Felix had been left behind as the rest of the crew were off to Parvati’s bachelorette party.

Generally speaking, Felix and Max came along fine. Sometimes, they came along very well. This most often happened when they were discussing tossball. Sometimes, they came along less well. This was also most often result of discussing tossball. Sometimes, they didn’t come along at all. This was almost certainly due to them discussing religion.

Today was an especially bad day, a heated tossball discussion followed by a lethal dose of fighting over religious views, then making a hard turn back to tossball. Needless to say, both were furious at each other.

“I don’t know why I even waste my time trying to explain this or the Plan to you. You’ve already decided you won’t even consider my views, although clearly I’m the one who’s right,” Max snapped at Felix.

“Hey, I heard you’ve been reading this one book lately. How’s it going along? Oh wait, I forgot, it’s in French! Too bad,” Felix taunted.

Barely keeping his cool, Max collected his unopened book from the table and approached the doorway. Felix wouldn’t have it. He dashed to Max and smashed his fist into the wall, blocking Max’s route and closing the man between him and the wall.

“What in void do you think you’re doing,” Max snarled.

“How would it fit your beloved _Plan_ anyway if I did this?” Felix yelled and pressed Vicar’s back to the wall with his own body and leaned up to push his mouth against Max’s.

It took Max only a second to push Felix back. Max was absolutely furious now, and did nothing to hide the fact from his face.

Felix was smirking triumphantly.

“Hey, just filling my part in the big picture. No reason to get—”

He was cut short when Max suddenly bolted to him, grabbed him by the lapels and pushed him across the room onto a cupboard. A plate fell and shattered as Felix hit the countertop.

“Oww,” Felix whined upon impact. He had never seen Max this angry before. Max was already taller than Felix, but Felix could’ve sworn that he’d suddenly grown at least one head taller. Turns out, Felix made a mental note, Max’s _terrifying _when properly pissed.

“If that is what you want,” Max hissed, driving Felix’s back uncomfortably into the edge of the counter, then grabbing the back of the younger man’s head with his free hand and pulling him into a violent kiss.

Whether it was the vicar’s surprising physical strength or his own paralyzing fear, Felix couldn’t do anything to resist. And as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, Felix found he didn’t even want to break it off. His body felt hot, and he could hear moaning noises escape his own mouth as Max pushed his leg between Felix’s, touching his erection growing at an alarming rate. And just then, Max suddenly broke off.

“There. Now let me be,” Max said calmly, like nothing at all had just happened.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Felix said in a shaky tone, but Max disappeared into his room as if not even noticing him. Felix, dumbfounded and still leaning on the kitchen counter, didn’t leave until SAM pushed him aside to clean the counter for the umpteenth time that day.

“I broke a plate, if you could clean that up, too,” Felix muttered and left the scene.

Felix sneaked quietly back to his own room. He wasn’t comfortable knowing Max was so close, just across the corridor, but then again they were both stuck on the same small ship anyway. Felix would’ve much preferred not being on the same colony with Max that moment.

Felix hadn’t been this angry or confused in a long time. Thinking wasn’t Felix’s strongest suit, but he decided to give it a go, for he found himself unable to let this particular matter go. Felix fell on his bed and stretched his arms.

The good thing was that this happened while the rest of the crew was out. Though, Felix realized, he probably wouldn’t have gone so far with his provocation happened they not been alone. Nevertheless, Max probably wouldn’t tell anyone. And Felix definitely didn’t care what an old corporate tool thought of him.

Alone. But there was SAM, though.

Felix bounced up, an awful realization dawning on him.

“ADA,” he said half out loud, bolted up and dashed out of his room to the terminal.

“Felix, what a surprise to see you here. Of course, I saw you running through the ship, so I knew you were coming,” ADA greeted Felix as he came.

“Hey, can I ask for a favor?” Felix asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Go ahead. But be aware that regular crew members have a very limited access to my functionality,” ADA said, irritatingly smugly.

“Great, uh, did you happen to see what happened in the kitchen a while back? You know, between me and Max…?”

“Yes, I did. Do you want me to play back a recording?”

“What? No. No, no, no, absolutely no. Wait, you record us? Never mind, just, uh, could you please not show that to anyone? Or mention it?”

“That request is beyond your privileges as a regular crew member. I will have to report it to the Captain,” ADA said thoughtfully.

“No! I mean, please don’t, I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries. We don’t need to inconvenience Captain with something so frivolous, don’t you think?” Felix said, desperate.

“You have a point. The Captain seems to have a lot to think already. What with Parvati getting married and all. Fine, I will not report your violation this one time. But I will not fulfill your request, either.”

Felix sighed of relief, but quickly realized he was back to square one. And there was only one option left.

“Max, you need to help me.”

Felix wasn’t sure what to make of Max’s expression as they were standing on the doorway of the Vicar’s doorway.

“What is it this time,” Max said, finally. It was more a statement than a question, but the nuance was lost on Felix.

“Let me in, please,” Felix said and glanced over his shoulder.

“Felix, I think you misunderstood our earlier interaction. Please go away,” Max responded coldly.

“No, what? No! That’s not what I want! I just need to talk to you in private.”

“Oh,” Max said begrudgingly. “Please come in, then. I don’t suppose I have a choice.”

“See, that… fight we had,” Felix said as he stepped in vicar’s room. “ADA saw it but won’t remove it from its memory.”

“And you want me to do what exactly?”

“Well, you’re good with computers,” Felix begun.

“Have I underestimated your stupidity once again?”

“Hey, that’s not very nice. Fine, I’m stupid, that’s why I need you to do it! Please, hack into the system and delete that data.”

“Need all you want. I won’t. Now get out.”

“Wait! Doesn’t it bother you at all? ADA telling the Captain about… what happened?”

“Why would it?” For once, Vicar sounded honest. “Ellie will find endless ways to harass me nevertheless, and I don’t see rest of the crew much caring about our personal conflicts.”

Felix hated to admit it, but Max probably did have much less to lose.

“Okay but—”

“Please. There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Maybe think things through the next time before doing something stupid,” Max said calmly.

“Okay _but_, maybe you could, you know, do it for my sake? We’re friends, right? Probably?” Felix knew it was a long shot, but to his surprise, Max considered.

“If I did help you, I assume you would owe me a favor,” Max said thoughtfully.

“Sure, anything you ask. So you’ll actually do it?” Felix smiled.

“It _is _a violation of Captain’s trust from my part. But I suppose I could justify the actions if need be. And the prospect of making you cheer for my team next time watching tossball or read a selection of religious books does sound tempting,” Max weighed.

“Just, um, don’t make me do anything more embarrassing than what we’re trying to erase here, okay?” The eager expression on Vicar’s face made Felix slightly nervous.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Max said in a tone Felix could not decipher. He wasn’t sure if Max was referring to causing him further embarrassment or hacking the ship computer, but for once he thought it best to take his leave and let Max figure out the rest.

Felix tried to do his regular activities around the ship, but found himself distracted and absent-minded. Something was still bothering him, and he didn’t know what. He’d already convinced Max to take care of the recording of their little _incident_.

Their incident.

Yes, it was clearly something about the incident that bugged him. And again, Felix knew: he had only one option left.

“For Law’s sake, what is it this time,” Max said in a resigned tone as he walked into his room, only to find Felix lying on the bed, staring up, feet crossed and hands resting on his chest.

“I need some counseling, Vicar.”

“No, you need to stop bugging me,” Max retorted. “And I did your deed, but I see it’s no longer your priority.”

“Really? Great!” Felix sat up eagerly. “Wow, that takes off a load. Thanks Max.”

“Good. Then you can get out of my room. I have things to do.”

“Oh, I still need that counseling. That’s your thing, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is,” Max sighed, eying his books yearningly.

“It’s not like I’d want to talk about it to anyone else on this ship, anyway,” Felix said and kicked back again, much to Max’s displeasure.

“See, it’s about the thing that you did earlier,” Felix started.

“Excuse me, _I did_?” Max interrupted.

“Alright, alright, the thing that _happened_ earlier,” Felix corrected. “It’s still bothering me and I’d like you to do something about it.”

A moment of silence.

“And? Go on,” Max advised.

“That’s it. Do your thing.”

“Felix. Do you have _any idea_ how this works?”

“Suuure? I tell you I’ve got a problem, you figure it out and say something wise and I’ll go on about my life as usual.”

Max buried his face in his hands.

“Never mind,” he said and raised his head back up. “Why did you do that, anyway? I’m talking about the kiss, if it can be called one.”

“Oh, I thought it would piss you off. Don’t you guys have a vow of celibacy or something?” Felix said.

“No. We don’t.”

“Oh.”

Another silence.

“Anyway, about my problem…” Felix said awkwardly.

“Tell me, does it worsen if I do this?” Max asked and walked to Felix, still lying on the bed. Max sat down next to him and leaned over him. “Or this?” Max lowered his head and traced Felix’s neck with his lips down to where Felix’s collarbones were under the shirt.

“Y-yes,” Felix moaned. Max slid his hand on Felix’s hip and whispered in his ear.

“Then go fuck yourself.”

Before Felix could fully comprehend what was happening, Max had tossed him out of the bed.

“Leave me be or I’ll dig that recording back up and make sure every living creature in this colony sees it.”

Three days had passed. Either Captain and the rest had run into some big trouble, or Nyoka had hijacked the bachelorette party and turned it into one wild ride. Most likely it was the latter. And even if it wasn’t, Felix and Max had their orders not to leave the Unreliable and no idea of their whereabouts, anyway.

So Felix waited. Without any human company, too, since he had properly pissed Max this time.

The upside of the whole counseling fiasco was that Felix finally knew _exactly_ what his problem was. Unfortunately, he was also painfully aware of the solution. He had tried fucking himself as the Vicar so kindly suggested, but it only seemed to make things worse.

There was only one option left.

“So there’s another thing I need.”

“Go away.”

Max stood on the doorway, blocking Felix from entering the room.

“I swear I’ll airlock your sorry ass if you utter another word,” Max threatened.

“No, please don’t kill me,” Felix said, entirely sure Max was contemplating the idea on some level.

“So your counseling was really helpful, made me realize some things about myself, and I need to, uh, get them out of my system,” Felix explained nervously.

“Are you seriously going to ask for this?” Max replied, void of any expression.

“Look, I know it’s crazy, but I can’t focus on shit. I need to do this and have it out of my system,” Felix pleaded.

“Felix, you—”

“Please check Ellie’s medical books if there’s something about erasing specific memories.”

A heavy silence fell. Max’s face twisted into a complex expression comprising anger, disgust and at least half a dozen other emotions Felix couldn’t recognize.

“You little idiot, is there truly no limit to your stupidity? You dwell on this for days, unable to let it go, and this is what you deem the best solution?”

“Hey, cut it with the insults. I know I’m dumb, sorry for not being as smart as you. You’d think a man as smart as you wasn’t so hung up on a phony corporate brainwashing religion,” Felix retaliated.

“You know what, asshole?” Max said and grabbed Felix. “I’ll cure you right now.”

Max threw Felix on the bed and pinned the unsuspecting man under him.

“Instead of asking me to fry your remaining two brain cells, how about you tried to use them for once,” Max told Felix while planting rough kisses on his neck and ripping open his shirt.

Felix panted. “You’re going—…You’re just going to—leave me high and dry again.”

“Oh, I assure you. I won’t. You moron just can’t let it go or figure it out yourself, and keep coming back to my door.” Max tossed Felix’s shirt on the floor and did the same to his pants. “You leave me no other choice but fuck you back to shape.”

Max let go of Felix briefly to rid his own clothes and grabbed Felix’s arms again.

“I’m—I’m not sure this is the right solution…” Felix whimpered.

“It is. Or if not, consider this the payback for deleting that data. And thank me for not doing this on the kitchen table.” Max bit Felix’s lip in a painful yet surprisingly pleasant manner.

Something in Vicar’s voice hinted this wasn’t the first time he had considered that certain scenario.

“Are you sure you’re doing this for my sake?” Felix managed to ask through his occupied lips.

“I’m just a good vicar supporting every member of my flock,” Max replied, sounding only partly sarcastic. His touches and kisses started growing softer and more sensual.

“If you say so,” Felix muttered, slid his hands up and grabbed Max’s ass. Immediate reaction.

“So, I take it your services were pretty popular back in Edgewater,” Felix taunted. In vain, it seemed.

“I provide personalized service. I’ve never seen a case as dire as you,” Max replied offhandedly.

“Huh. With all this emotion, I imagined you’d either practiced your performance a lot. Or maybe you’re just really enjoying this,” Felix kept going.

“Will you please shut up,” Max said softly, moving his lips gradually lower Felix’s body.

“Just—ahh—tell me is every vicar expected to go this far,” Max asked, no longer able to hide the arousal in his voice.

“Come on, Felix. Can we drop this act already,” Max raised his head to look Felix in the eye. “You win. Yes, I’m obviously attracted to you. Now that I’ve said it, can we please keep going.”

“_What_?!”

“Okay,” Max said, bewildered. “That wasn’t the response I expected. But _yes_, Felix, I’m doing this because I want to, and assumed you wanted, too, given how you kissed me some days ago and then kept on bringing it up with me.”

“Oh.”

“Please don’t oh me at a time like this.”

“I mean, it’s a lot to process.”

“Please do process these things a bit earlier, would you.”

“I know, I know…”

Felix looked deep into Max’s eyes. They were warm and inviting in a way Felix couldn’t remember ever experiencing before. Looking at Max, he felt at ease. Funny how simple it all seemed now that every last barrier had been taken down, all facades stripped down.

“I hate to hurry you, but have you come to a conclusion yet?” Max asked.

“Sure, I have,” Felix smiled mischievously. “I’m thinking the kitchen table.”


End file.
